In traditional Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode and Advanced super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode display technologies, a common electrode line and a gate line are simultaneously deposited on a TFT substrate by using a same material, the common electrode line and the gate line are parallel to each other and the common electrode line (and the gate line) overlaps with a data line. Therefore, parasitic capacitance is generated between the data line and the common electrode line.
The common electrode line supplies a DC voltage to a common electrode of each pixel, and as the common electrode line is influenced by the parasitic capacitance, greenish picture problem will occurs, thereby compromising the display effect. Under the FFS or ADS mode, this problem gets worse as the size of a panel is larger.